


Old Bedtime Stories

by TerminusVerso



Series: Collection of Oddities [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Gen, Mild Swearing, Stretch is lowkey terrified of his old bedtime stories, the "swap" in Underswap taken somewhat seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminusVerso/pseuds/TerminusVerso
Summary: Stretch and Red unearth a box of old storybooks.
Relationships: Underswap Papyrus & Underfell Sans
Series: Collection of Oddities [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936051
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Old Bedtime Stories

Stretch wheezed, setting down yet another heavy box onto a disorganized stack; Then using the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe the sweat from his forehead. The task - moving his things from his and Blue's old home - seemed to be far harder than he anticipated. Invisible eyelights came to rest on the boxes before him. A small part of his soul died at the thought of going through all of them- Frankly, the idea alone might have caused him to lose one HP. Or more.

How couldn't it? Blue, bless his lively little soul, kept so many things from when Stretch was young. One would have to feign surprise if a box contained an old baby blanket or tiny pajamas. Plus, the orange-clad skeleton's own collection of puzzle-y doodads and gizmos undoubtedly helped add to the workload. Quite a hefty number had accumulated over the years. More than he ever dreamed or wanted.

At the sound of a labored grunt, Stretch glanced toward the doorway to see his partner in crime with a box in tow. The stout Underfell monster hissed, bones creaking as he flopped the square object on the pile.

Stretch gave the other a sympathetic wince and offered an awkward thanks, "Hey, Red. Thanks for helping me move and unpack all this stuff. Don't think I could do it without you."

The other huffed and rolled his eyelights. "Heh. Not a problem. It just warms my dusty ol' heart to see a Papyrus spread their wings and fly." He sauntered back to the pile of boxes neatly stacked outside the front door, adding, "Was quite surprised to hear ya decided to move away from little Blue. Never thought I'd see that day- you know, with how clingy Boss is and that fact 'tale Paps refuses to leave his brother's side."

"It wasn't an easy decision, but now that we're on the surface, Blue deserves to have some personal space- a castle to call his own."

Red snorted at the comment. "Ya got a funny way of sayin' ya want to leave trash on the floor and not get yelled at."

"I suppose that's an added bonus." And it was. Stretch was a grown skeleton, not a little kid anymore. He could make smart - and dumb - decisions for himself, like leaving trash on the living room floor only to trip on it later.

A pained hiss emanated by the doorway. Stretch's unfortunate helper stood halfway in the room, arms quivering beneath the weight of the box he held. " _Shit_ , this box is heavy. The hell did ya put in here?"

"Not sure. Think it might be one of the boxes Blue packed for me." He replied, stepping over to help the other.

"Well, then, let's find out." Red quickly set the box in the middle of the walkway. A sharp-tipped bone appeared in his hand. Carefully, he wedged the blade between the cardboard edges and sliced through the packing tape. Stretch silently watched; As the folds opened, his expression took a turn from casual lazy to downright mortified.

Red raised an eyebrow. "Books?"

Indeed, it was books. Books that had strikingly familiar covers that Stretch thought he would never see again.

"Those are the stories Blue used to read to me when I was little. I could have sworn I threw those in the deepest, darkest pit available in Waterfall." The last sentence was no more than a mere horrified whisper escaping earshot.

The Underfell skeleton examined a random book cover before growling, "Dude, what the actual fuck? I thought yours was supposed to be one of the happier universes!"

"Well, it is. Our literature is just a tad dark..."

"No, this is more than ' _just a tad fucking dark'-_ It's downright morbid! Your brother, _Blue_ , the literal walking ray of sunshine, read this to you when you were a kid?!" Red exclaimed. However, soon, the color drained from his face. In a shocked tone, he murmured, "Oh god, is that why nothing creepy, terrifying, and horrendously revolting bothers him? Because he's too used to messed up shit to be fazed by it."

"I mean, I never thought of it that way."

"Stretch," Red pulled the other down and clamped both hands firmly on his shoulders. Looking straight into his eye sockets with a serious expression, he continued, "after we finish this, I am going to find the greatest of all fuckin' children's books and read you the best damn bedtime story you've ever heard in your life."

"O- okay?" Stretch warily eyed the skeleton as he returned to their job with new vigor.

_I've never felt so cared for yet so threatened in my life._


End file.
